A mistake I don't regret
by Finny.the.finn
Summary: [ modern Finnian and Ciel] Finnian had just started high school and all of its problems. Added to his own health problems as well. From the very first day he laid eyes on that one boy he got very curious about him . His luck has gone up and down but will he be able to do all he wants before its too late?


The blond boy stared at the ceiling , blinking and unable to register what just happened not too long ago .

He never thought he would do what he just did , or that it would be with that person right beside him. He looked over at the sleeping boy , his face flushing a bit as he slowly remembered what happened , his thoughts wandering to every detail.

He decided to remember from the beginning , when he first stepped into the school building on his first day of high school and first day in a public school.

He had been an orphan for as long as he remembered , always in that private school he lived in . They wouldn't tell him where he came from or who brought him in even when he begged and cried.

It was a bright sunny day , not a single cloud in the sky , the air wasn't too hot either , it was the perfect weather to just go outside and turn on the sprinklers and laugh and run around like complete idiots but , that would have to wait.

He made it to the front gate and looked around , the school was nice enough , it wasn't rundown or anything like that , it was a normal public school .

The bell rang and students started pilling inside and heading to their classes , the boy was far too timid to ask for help so he decided to manage on his own, which worked out nicely.

Soon he reached the classroom which he was to start the day in , the boy took a deep breath before reaching out and knocking on the door before entering , the teacher smiled kindly at the boy and waved him over , the blond pushed his glasses up and walked inside , smiling a bit, the teacher explained that he was a transfer from a private school and asked him to introduce himself .

"My name is Finnian , it's very nice to meet you~" he said in a rather adorable way causing girls to giggle and squeal a little , "Finnian what?" The teacher asked Finny who in turn shrugged "I don't have a last name" he said simply .

The teacher nodded and told him to sit down in the nearest empty seat, Finn did as he was told and sat down , he was right next to the window thank god,he looked next to him and saw a boy in black , his hair a dark shade of blue .

Finnian found himself staring at the boy until he glanced over causing the blond to look out the window to distract himself, that happened quite often , Finny would just sit and watch the boy out curiosity and then he would glance at him and he would look away .

The blue haired boy found this annoying at first but soon he saw just how adorably dorky Finny was and smiled a little bit , the blond noticed this and immediately looked away, his face slightly pink . He never really talked to anyone out of the orphanage before so he didn't know what to say to the boy .

Heck he didn't even know the boys name !

After long and boring lessons Finny's attention span timed out and he sat there , his cheek resting on the palm of his hand , staring out the window . He didn't notice that everyone else was filing out until the blue haired boy snapped his fingers in his face .

"Hm?!" The blond quickly snapped out of it "eh?" , he looked over at the blue haired boy , who wore an expressionless mask , "don't space out kid , you'll get left behind " he said , Finny blinked trying to make out his word since he was far too distracted by the boys face , he looked even better up close.

His skin looked so smooth, his features were flawless , well in Finny's eyes at least , his eyes .. Well eye, was such a beautiful shade of blue , his other eye was covered by an eyepatch which just made Finnian even more curious about him , he looked at the boys lips , he could just imagine how soft they must be... He felt his face heat up at the thought .

The other male raised an eyebrow and stood up straight "well? Get a move on , you'll miss lunch .. Finnian was it?" He said heading to the door , Finn nodded and also got up , pushing his glasses up , "th-thank you.. Uh.." He said rather quietly , "Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive " the other male replied , finny nodded again and smiled "thank you , Ciel " he said and watched him go .

Ciel.. He liked that name , it suited him ..


End file.
